Chapter 9
Cover Volume: 2 Pg.: 7 Straw Hat and animals: Zoro on the back of a cow. Quick Summary Nami tricks Luffy in order to retrieve Buggy's treasure. Long Summary Nami invites Luffy to join her, claiming to be a thief who steals from pirates. Nami asks Luffy what is important about his hat that made him mad when Buggy's crew touched it. Elsewhere Buggy is dealing with one of his crew after Nami got away. Buggy mishears him say something about his nose being strange. The man raises in the air via Buggy's Devil Fruit powers, Buggy orders the rest of crew to put a cannon to the man and fire. With the man killed by cannon fire, Buggy orders everyone to search the town for the thief and any treasure to be found. Nami is explaining to Luffy in a house elsewhere who Buggy is and why the town is empty. She warns Luffy Buggy is fun of using his cannon and that once he destroyed a whole town because a boy made fun of his nose. Nami gets fed up with Luffy's short attention span and tendency to ignore her. Nami reveals her quest to buy up a village. She begins to talk about her plan she has for the Grand Line map she stole; she will go there and still off of all the famous pirates there. Nami confirms she is a navigator and Luffy is excited about her joining in his adventure, however when he tells her he is a pirate she changes her mind. Nami still doesn't understand the deal with Luffy's Straw Hat. Just as Nami has decided to quit, she suddenly has an idea. She agrees to join him IF he comes with her to see Buggy. However she takes some rope with her and as they approach his hideout, Nami ties Luffy up with it. Buggy is telling off his crew who believe they are about to be killed for not being able to find the thief who stole their map. Just then Nami and Luffy enter the scene to Buggy's surprise. Nami hands over Luffy and decides to pretend to join Buggy's crew, she hands over the map she stole. Elsewhere, Zoro arrives after being taken to the island where Buggy is. Chapter Notes Telekinesis? Many fans see how Buggy raised up his crewmember and mistake it for Telekinesis powers. However this was a method of showing Buggy's power without giving away what it is. Another character would make a similar style introduction to their Devil Fruit later on. Buggy's Nose The nose is real. Buggy doesn't like people commenting on it, he also mishears others saying things about it. Quick Reference Plot Points *Buggy has a Devil Fruit ability. *Nami is saving up money to buy a village. *Nami hates pirates. *Luffy ends up being tricked by Nami and handed to Buggy. *Zoro is now on the same island after he and Luffy got separated. Characters 1 : First introduction 3 : First apparition Anime Episode Episode 5 Site Navigation 009